In silver halide photographic light-sensitive materials for direct appreciation such as color paper, a yellow coupler, a magenta coupler and a cyan coupler are usually employed in combination for forming a dye image. These couplers are required to bring out well colors which are fadeproof and very much alike to those of a subject. In recent years, demand for a light-sensitive material improved in color reproducibility, i.e., capable of forming an image accurately reproducing the colors of a subject, has been on the increase.
Color reproducibility is greatly affected by the absorption characteristics of a dye formed by a coupler, and, therefore, a great deal of efforts have been made to develop a coupler with suitable absorption characteristics. A pivaloylacetoanilide-type yellow coupler having an alkoxy group in its anilide portion, disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as "Japanese Patent O.P.I. Publication") Nos. 123047/1988, 245949/1990 and 96774/1990, is able to provide a dye which has a sharp absorption peak, and hence, can be advantageously employed in color paper.
However, the above-mentioned yellow coupler has been found to have poor fastness to light.